


Creative License

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-20
Updated: 2008-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys don't like the new popular mini series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creative License

"I'm offended," Trowa said, glaring at the screen.

"You are offended!?" Duo sounded pissed. "You, at least, aren't played by a woman!"

"She's quite pretty, if it helps any," Quatre said before putting a handful of popcorn on his mouth.

"Laugh it up, blondie," Duo huffed. "Your character is hopelessly in love with the one playing Dorothy."

"I'm sure she's quite amused by it," Quatre said, not looking the least bit disturbed.

Duo turned to Quatre's boyfriend. "Trowa you aren't offended by this?"

"I already said I was," Trowa said.

"Not because of the Quatre and Dorothy love affair," interrupted Wufei. "He's offended because the guy who plays him doesn't do his own stunts. It's clear that it isn't him on the high wire."

"Wufei, you are in love with Duo," Trowa deadpanned.

"Look here, the braid doesn't mean that I'm a girl," Duo started to rant. "I don't get these movie people. Are they blind or something? And Wufei, no offence but I'm already taken."

"Heero and Relena are the main love story, Duo. If you get in between them your popularity rates will drop," Quatre explained with a smile.

"I don't get why they made it a love story," Heero said, putting a hand around Duo to calm him down.

"It's a mini series," Quatre shrugged. "The main audience are women. They like love stories."

"We were fighting a war," Wufei said, not sounding as confident as he did before he was reminded that his character was in love with Duo, the girl pilot.

"All the more romantic." Quatre had a drink of soda.

"Relena isn't happy with it," Heero said. "She has been asked about our supposed romance in all her interviews lately."

Duo growled something that sounded like "mine" and rested his head on Heero's shoulder.

"I heard they sold the rights to make it into a telenovela," Quatre commented casually.

The others looked at him. "Quatre…" Duo said, slowly.

Quatre smiled. "Yes?" he asked innocently.

"Quatre, are you profiting from this?" Heero was giving him his death glare.

"No." Quatre almost pouted. "And I could have. If I had gotten it into my network the ratings would have doubled. It's a very popular show. However, this is probably the last episode. After all they don't own the rights anymore."

Duo's glare turned into a grin. "A telenovela, uh?"

"I'm thinking of calling it Gundam Love or something lame like that." Quatre smiled back. "Pity that a small management disagreement will ensure that it never sees production."

"A pity," they all agreed. "Such a pity..."


End file.
